


Zsasz's Kitten

by ValeskasGirl19



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Name-Calling, One Shot, Pet Names, Reader is Oswald's Sister, Sassy Reader, Sexy letter, Teasing, Zsasz has feelings?!, reader is smol, sexy sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeskasGirl19/pseuds/ValeskasGirl19
Summary: Oswald comes across a VERY sexy letter written by his hired hit man, addressed to his own baby sister.





	Zsasz's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy villains are my kryptonite.
> 
> Let me know if you want more.

On her desk were the usual haphazard papers and pens one often finds on the desk of a person whose organization skills could use improving. Professional papers lay submerged in a sea of scrawled notes and lazy drawings. Oswald brushed aside some papers, searching for the estimates she had written about the shipment they would be receiving. _She said it was on her desk_ , his own impatient voice riled in his head. _Probably would have been a good idea to get some idea as to where they would be._ After shifting reports and co-signs around, Oswald moved a hand written piece of work out of the way and sighed with relief when he found the estimates he had been searching for. Picking them up in one hand, Oswald noticed that the handwriting on the piece of paper hiding the estimates was most defiantly not his sisters. The sharp angles of the neatly written letter contrasted with his sister’s own girlishly rushed penmanship.

Oswald didn’t want to pry by looking through his sister’s personal papers- well he did actually, but he hadn’t originally been planning on letting himself do so, until he noticed the first word scrawled across the paper. Oswald knew this handwriting and his throat tightened and eyes narrowed at the words written on the page.

 

_Kitten,_

_I want you to know that it pisses me off to no end that you can make me feel things as strongly as this. And then I get even angrier at the fact that I’m angry and it’s this never-ending cycle that just won’t fucking break. I’ve spent years perfecting my abilities, and somehow it’s a little girl with an attitude problem that brings me to my knees._

This was Victor’s handwriting; Oswald knew this without even looking for a signature. Heat began to rise in his chest at the harshly provocative words on the paper, and it continues to spill over as he looked over the rest of the letter.

_But I still wouldn’t have it any other way. I don’t need a bitchy comeback at how cheesy that sounds because believe me, I know it does... But it’s true. All it took was you opening your smart-ass mouth and a look at your little body, and I knew you would be my downfall and that I was so fucking done for. Not that you mind that though, because I know you don’t. As much as you like to play up your ‘I’m a little badass who doesn’t need anyone’ shit, I know you love being my Kitten. My baby girl who I can love and fuck and punish as I wish. So you can go ahead and be a little shit in front of everyone, but just know that you’re going to be punished for it later. But you love it don’t you Kitten? You’re already a slutty little squirming screamer. So instead I’m going to make you beg for it. I’ll tie you up and torment you for as long as I fucking want. Watching you scream and writhe against me is the best part of my day. You always look so desperate and heartbroken whenever I pull away and don’t let you cum. You can go ahead and cry for it Kitten, because I’m going to make my baby girl fucking beg for it. You’re going to beg me to touch you and lick you and fuck you, but you’ll only get it if you’re good. I love tying your arms and legs to the bed, leaving them just slack enough so you can still wriggle around for me. You always look so beautiful baby girl. Even when you’re pulling on your restraints and crying from the way I torment you. You look like Snow White with your hair and skin and lips. Except you look 100 times better. Knowing that I’m the one making my gorgeous little girl come apart the way you do is the best thing I think I’ll ever experience. I want you to beg for it Kitten. Beg Daddy to spank your ass and pussy until you can’t take it anymore. Beg me to eat you out and then to fuck you raw. Maybe if you ask nicely enough I’ll do it. But you know eventually I WILL fuck you Kitten, because I can’t seem to go half a fucking day without thinking about your tiny body wrapped around my cock. Even the little, everyday things about you, like your snarky sarcastic comments or the way your clothes are all way to tight are enough to turn me on to no end, so how the Hell would I be able to resist you all tied up and wanton? Be good for me Kitten, and you’ll get what you want. Because I’m not the type of Daddy to leave his baby girl without taking care of her every need first. But you still have to be good to get it. I’ll be back soon baby, and when I am; first thing I’m doing is finding you and taking what’s mine._

_Yours now and forever,_

_Victor Z_

Oswald’s face had long since gone up in flames. His grip on the page wrinkled the sensual words strewn across it. The sensual words that came from HIS hired assassin, and were being directed at HIS little sister. Embarrassment, shock, and so, so much rage flooded Oswald like a typhoon. _How FUCKING dare Victor do this?!_ To project words of such an inappropriate nature at the sibling of his employer! Oswald threw himself out of the office, and despite his limp, hurtled himself down the mansions halls, the letter still clutched in his fist.

 


End file.
